Gay ou européen?
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Les nations se posent des questions sur l'orientation sexuelle de notre Italien du Sud préféré. /!\ Gros délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux, Pseudo Song-fic
**En écoutant "Gay or European" de la comédie** **Legally Blonde** **j'ai pensé que la chanson irait super bien au monde hétalien, donc…. voilà xD**

 **C'est du grand n'importe quoi, je préviens.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Hima-papa et certaines répliques sont librement inspirées de la chanson "Gay or European" citée ci-dessus.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Les nations, c'est bien connu, se faisait toujours terriblement chier aux réunions internationales et à défaut de trouver de l'intérêt dans les speechs surréalistes d'Alfred, les disputes franco-britanniques ou les hurlements de Ludwig ceux-ci trouvaient presque à chaque fois un moyen de se distraire en un sujet quelconque -souvent très idiot. Et ce jour là, de fil en aiguille ils se retrouvèrent à discuter sur la sexualité du pauvre Romano, prié comme Prusse, Taiwan et les micro-nations d'attendre dans un salon à part car non-reconnus par l'ONU.

"Mais enfin!" hurla Hongrie en se levant d'un coup faisant sursauter Autriche à ses cotés. "Regardez son bronzage, parfaitement halé! Regardez son corps parfaitement musclé! Regardez ce menton couvert de barbe de trois jours! Oh enfin, il est gay! Totalement gay!"

"Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que vous, ma chère. Tous ces traits peuvent indiquer qu'il n'est qu'un étranger hétérosexuel. Ce jeune homme n'est pas gay, je ne pense pas." maugréa l'aristocrate en se rasseyant droit comme un "i".

"C'est vraiment une épine dans le pied, en effet." soupira Ecosse "Mais peut-on assumer qu'un homme qui met du parfum est automatiquement une tapette?"

"Mais regarde moi cette coiffure!" tenta Taiwan en sortant du dessous de la table des asiatiques pour soutenir son amie -et le yaoi.

"Et ses chaussettes en soie transparentes!" renchérit Japon -pour les mêmes raisons.

"Ah…" soupira une nouvelle fois l'écossais "C'est un éternel paradoxe…"

"Quel paradoxe monsieur Ecosse?" demanda la douce Liechtenstein complètement perdue.

"Est-il gay?" commença le roux d'une grande voix théâtrale.

"Bien évidemment qu'il est gay!" le coupa Elisabeta un appareil photo à la main.

"Ou européen?" termina tout de meme l'anglo-saxon "Tel est la question!"

La salle de réunion tomba dans un lourd silence. Les nations s'échangèrent quelques regards.

"Ah… Gay ou européen?" fit Danemark en se levant à son tour.

"C'est assez dur de faire la différence parfois." se moqua Alfred en mâchouillant un hamburger.

"Mais Romano, il est gay ou juste européen?" demanda Sealand à son père adoptif.

"Eh bien… Je ne sais pas." lâcha platement Suède.

"Moi même je suis un peu confus, Sue-san."

"C'est que chez vous, les européens, vous élevez vos fils de manières si différentes de la notre." tenta le timide Canada pour rassurer tout le monde. "Vous jouez à de drôle de sport aussi…"

"En hauts moulants et mini-shorts en plus!" s'exclama Amérique "Seriously, there's nothing gayer than an English tennis-man!"

"Fuck off!"

"Concentrez vous au lieu de vous disputez vous deux, déjà que c'est assez compliqué comme ça! Je n'ai pas envie de passer des semaines sur cette question!" hurla Suisse en sortant son fusil. Cela eut au moins l'effet de calmer toute la salle.

"C'est vrai cependant qu'il n'y a qu'en Europe où les hommes s'embrassent sur les deux joues par pure politesse." repris plus sérieusement Chine.

"Ou qu'on salut nos amis avec un 'Ciao bella~'" reconnut Italie du Nord. "Veee, n'est ce pas Allemagne?"

"Cela ne nous dit pas si ton frère est gay ou pas, en effet."

"Pour peu qu'il soit comme ce pervers de France qui se tape ce qu'il veut selon ses envies, ou plutôt pulsions, on en a pour des années avant de savoir!"

Au loin on pu voir Angleterre et France reprendre leur éternelle gué-guerre. Allemagne soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

"Dans tout les cas, au lieu de débattre sur la sexualité d'Italie du Sud je propose que l'on finisse notre débat sur le réchauffement clima-"

"Ah! Regardez!"

Ludwig lança un regard désespéré à son frère.

"Gilbert, tu n'est pas sensé être là-"

"Mais enfin Luddy regarde! Ce petit rictus condescendant, Romano est du type "connard volatile coureur de jupons"! Il n'est surement pas gay!"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi Gilbert, comme toujours." railla Hongrie en le frappant avec sa poêle.

"L'Awesome moi-même te désapprouve vielle femme!"

"Votre petite dispute ne nous avance pas, on ne sait toujours pas s'il est gay ou pas." les calma Japon.

"Mais peut-on assumé juste parce qu'il est un beau garçon en costume serré qu'il est.."

"Automatiquement, radicalement-"

"Ironiquement, chroniquement-"

"Certainement, évidemment-"

"Génétiquement, médicalement-"

"GAY! OFFICIELLEMENT GAY! GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY!" termina Taiwan en hurlant et brandissant des doujinshis Spamano et Prumano.

"Veeeee~ Grand frère drague la jardinière!" chantonna Italie penché à la fenêtre.

"MERDE!" pesta la brune.

"Mei, une jeune fille ne devrait pas utiliser des mots pareil aru!"

"N'empêche il est peut être seulement en déni. C'est assez courant chez Romano." rappela Belgique.

"Et puis regardez moi ce style! Qui met des chemises roses sur mesure!" pointa Turquie.

"Ben Francis, Feliciano, Antonio, Seborga-"

"Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Est il gay ou juste européen du coup?" grommela le turque vexé.

"Je crois qu'il s'épile le torse à la cire." commença Arthur sous les yeux attentifs d'Hongrie, Taiwan et Japon. "Mais après tout, personne ici ne veut ressembler à Francis." On entendit le français protesté que les portugais étaient mille fois plus poilus que lui avant qu'il ne se prenne une morue dans les cheveux.

"Mais en Europe, ce n'est pas de mauvais gout de porter une jupe ou d'avoir un sac un main quand on est un homme." dit doucement Canada une nouvelle fois pour calmer les disputes.

"C'est un KILT."

"Pardon Ecosse."

"Du coup on revient au point de départ. Romano est-il gay ou européen? Ça m'exaspère à la fin daze!"

"C'est vrai qu'il a un très bel accent mais ses chaussures sont pointues au bout!" tonitrua de nouveau Turquie pensant avoir trouvé une nouvelle preuve.

"Certes, tout comme celles de Francis, Feliciano, Antonio, Seborga-"

"Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris je me tait."

"Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche au fond s'il est gay ou juste européen! On peut finir la réunion mainte-"

"Mais s'il n'est pas gay, dites lui que je suis libre le Samedi soir!" gloussa Monaco en coupant un Ludwig désespéré une nouvelle fois.

"Est il gay ou européen?" se demanda Finlande à voix haute.

"Gay?" tenta Danemark.

"Non, européen." conclu Suède.

"Plutôt gay je dirais." admit Norvège.

"On s'en fiche." soupira Islande en remettant ses écouteurs.

Un coup violent dans la porte de la grande salle coupa court à toutes les suppositions farfelues des nations qui se tournèrent toutes pour voir un Romano rouge et en colère.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

Et sans demander son reste celui-ci se sauva dans les couloirs, seul Feliciano eut le courage de le suivre pour aller réconforter son frère.

"J'en ai marre que tout le monde pense que je suis gay!" s'énervait l'italien sur son pauvre frère qui se faisait secouer comme un pommier alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. "Je ne suis PAS gay!"

"Veeeeeee-! Je n'ai jamais dis ça fratello!" tenta de se défendre Italie malgré tout.

"Tout le monde pense que je suis gay! Hongrie, Japon, Danemark, Taiwan, France, Angleterre, Turquie…. et même mon connard d'amant pense que je suis gay!"

"Veeee…" soupira Feliciano laissant Romano pester seul.

Parfois l'aptitude de Lovino à se convaincre tout seul par pure mauvaise foi de l'impressionnait.

 **Okay, let's face it.. Hetalia is about as straight as a circle x)**


End file.
